borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Please Help!!!
Hello, A couple days ago I joined this players game so that we could trade. The trade went fine and everyone was happy but when I went back to my own game and looked in my quest log I had all these quests that I had already completed. Im level 61 and have played both playthroughs and yet I had the quest to buy a shield and other main story quests. Why is this and is there any way I can get rid of them? Abzapp 03:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC)Abzapp The host of a game will force all joining characters to inherit his/her mission progress. You have inherited "Keep Your Insides Inside" (and I am assuming "Talk To Tannis" as well). These two missions are not actually in-game as they have been replaced by one other mission each, but glitches in the game progression will force them to activate. "Keep Your Insides Inside" is, as far as I have tried, not possible to complete as Zed refuses to accept the mission. "Talk To Tannis", if you do indeed have it as well, is actually possible to complete: just join an online game that is currently headed to the Crimson Fastness in the main storyline, and Tannis will be there to accept the mission closure. 04:26, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok. If I joined another game would my quests then change to meet those of the host? Abzapp 06:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC)Abzapp :only if you have not completed them. 06:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : :WillowTree can be used to mark these quests as completed (to remove them from the active quest log) if they are really bothering you, but some effort and equipment is required to do this. 04:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Yes they are really bothering me? but I have a few questions. A) what is willow tree? B) Do they count as completed or does it just remove them? C) Is it limited to computers? D) is it legal? Abzapp 12:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC)Abzapp : A) It is a third-party program that allows you to modify your save. : B) WillowTree can do both, and so much more. But I'm assuming you'd want them removed, so yes it can. : C) Yes, it is a PC program. : D) Well, for what it's worth, you won't get banned for using it. : 13:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. Unfortunately I do not play Borderlands on a PC and so am unable to use willow tree. Thanks for your help in this matter.Abzapp 13:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC)Abzapp : Well, Willowtree is not only for the PC version of borderlands. If you have a flashdrive, you can copy your save file from xbox or ps3 to the flashdrive and put it into willowtree and change whatever you want.GigaDrillBreaker 13:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) WillowTree is a PC program, but can be used to edit savefiles from the PC and both consoles. 13:48, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Really? Cool. Where can I get this program? or can someone help me with this? I own a mac so it would be harder for me to get access to this program. Abzapp 14:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC)Abzapp